


Backlash

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: so much stangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: It seems that Bill has left something with Ford, even after his demise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seem this before it's because I've posted it on my Deviantart :3
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

It began with odd aches in his chest, Ford merely dismissing them as getting reoriented with the gravity of his dimension, as several dozen had varying degrees of gravity it had taken time for him to get used to. They never bothered Ford’s work, so he was more than happy to ignore them for spending time with his brother as they sailed around studying whatever anomaly they could get their hands on. Over the course of four months the aches turned into a soreness he would feel whenever they were fighting back monsters or doing anything strenuous, the male disregarding them as taking an Advil seemed to make the pain go away, and thus Ford forgot about them once again.  
  
  
  
At the wheel Ford was steering the boat one crisp morning, chuckling to himself when he heard Stan muttering about the cold from below when it hit him out of nowhere. Ford felt his body lock up as his heart seemed to go into overdrive, the male gasping for air as he hit the deck with a loud slam that brought Stan running up to the deck. The sight that met his eyes was horrifying to the younger twin, Ford convulsing on the floor as he battled for any air to enter his lungs, blue eyes wide as Stan rushed to his side and picked Ford up so he would stop slamming his head onto the ground. Turning his brother onto his side Stan held Ford down as the male rode out the convulsions, almost going limp when they seemed to die out instantly leaving Ford to take in ragged and weak breaths.  
  
“Oh my god what just happened?!” Stan barely managed without full on yelling, cradling Ford in his arms as the older twin wheezed slightly.  
  
“I…believe…that when Bill…tortured me…the electricity may have…messed with my heart.” Ford wheezed out, eyes growing heavy as he felt exhaustion taking him over with his body going limp once again. Perhaps ignoring all those early warning signs were a bad idea...  
  
“No, no Ford don’t you dare leave me!” Stan yelled, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as Ford drifted off into sleep that his body desperately needed after going through such an ordeal. Stan immediately set course for the nearest island, calling the local hospital in a slight panic as he explained what had happened to Ford and that he needed help when he docked. During the whole time Stan refused to let his brother go, Ford’s breathing evening out as they reached shore and EMT’s had to pry the twin from Stan’s arms so they could rush him for treatment.  
  
 _“Don’t you leave me Sixer…don’t you fucking dare.”_


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens afterwards.

The beeping of machinery was the first thing Ford was aware of, the male groggily opening his eyes and blinking a few time as the room swam into a blurred focus without his glasses on. It wasn’t hard to tell this was some sort of hospital room, the familiar sting of antiseptic in the air reminding him of the days Stan had to drag him to the hospital…

_Stan?!_

Ford sat up in one fluid moment, heart monitor racing as the male gasped for air in the sudden rush of panic, unable to see if his twin was in the room with him. He door opened as some doctor came in, trying to reassure Ford that he was in a safe place but Ford couldn’t hear them over the racing of his heart, the male grabbing his chest as the doctor moved to call for some sort of help when another person entered the room.

“Ford?” Stan’s voice cut through Ford’s slight panic, a familiar hand gently gripping his wrist and pulling the twins hand from his chest. “You need to listen to me and calm down, I’m right here Sixer…”

“Stan?” The word came out strained, Ford forcing himself to take deep breaths and calm his heart as Stan placed a familiar pair of glasses into his hand with a comforting murmur. “W-Where are we?”

“In a hospital poindexter…you seized while we were sailing, and I got you back here as soon as I could.” Stan’s worried and slightly angry face came into focus when Ford slipped his glasses back on, the older twin glancing away as Stan waited for some sort of response. “You knew something was wrong, didn’t you?”

“I…I had my suspicions.” Ford muttered, nearly jumping out of his skin when Stan slammed his hands down on the table in the room.

 _“You knew?!”_ The room was deadly silent, one twin recoiling from the other for a moment before Stan sighed. “You’re lucky we were close to shore…you could have died. The doc’s fixed ya up, but they said had you said _something_ earlier, you wouldn’t have needed your new pacemaker.”

“What?” Ford looked down and finally saw the bandages covering his chest, more confused than anything as Stan paced back and forth.

“Yea…you’re so lucky Stanford…I could have lost you out there…” Stan cursed as he felt the tears coming once again, furiously rubbing his eyes with the back of his palm. “I…I can’t lose you again.”

“And you won’t Stanley…” Ford motioned for his brother to come closer, the two embracing gently. “I’m not going anywhere, I’m right here with you and I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon, I swear.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
